Need You Now
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: With Brent helping Sonny out, Will thinks he has to keep his boyfriend interested so he decides to try conquering his fear of heights


**AN: First off I just want to say yesterdays episode with Guy Wilson was good. You could tell he was nervous, but I have faith in him and I'm sorry but that part yesterday when he was getting ready to walk out the door, but stopped to smile at his family, I melted.**

**Now this is my first Wilson fic, so I hope I did everything right. I just started watching Will and Sonny two months ago, so I'm still kind of new.**

**I hope everyone likes this and please read and review, and if you don't kindly leave the negative comments to yourself**

**Also, this goes out to everyone whose been insulting Guy Wilson, yes he's not Chandler, but yesterday was his first day…cut the guy a break and stop insulting the poor man.**

**Thank you ****J**

_**Picture perfect memories**_

_**Scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reaching for the phone**_

_**Cause I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

Walking into the Rec Center, Will Horton knew what he had to do. Granted he would have been happier if Sonny was with him, while he did this, but unfortunately his boyfriend was busy with Chad and Brent, so needless to say Will was on his own.

Glancing up at the rock wall, the young man could already feel his heart beat accelerate, but if he wanted to prove to everyone that him and Sonny belonged together, this is what had to happen….he had to conquer his fear of heights.

" Will….what are you doing here?"

Turning around, the said teen saw T walking towards him.

" Hey man….what's up?"

" Nothing too much….I thought you had classes today?"

" I do….it's just that I decided to skip tem and climb this rock wall instead."

Raising an eyebrow, T looked between his friend and the wall for a few seconds before responding.

" You hate heights."

Wiping his sweaty palms onto his pants, Will gave his friend his best excited smile.

" Yeah well no time like the present for conquering your fears."

Then he brought his hands together and started clapping.

" Yay for heights."

Trying to humor his friend, T just smiled.

" So I can assume Sonny's around here somewhere."

Suddenly finding the floor very interesting, Will dropped his gaze.

" Uh…no he's not here….um in fact he doesn't even know I'm here doing this….I uh kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

Nodding his head, T grabbed Will's arm ad led him to a nearby bench.

" Ok Horton….spill your guts."

_Sighing in defeat Will told him everything, from the conversation he overheard Sonny and Brent had to the way he feels like he's not going to be good enough for Sonny.

Which by the time he was done explaining everything, he felt tired and drained, but still determined to climb that wall.

" So let me get this straight….you're going to climb a rock wall just so you can prove so some jackass and yourself that your worthy of Sonny's love? Will….dude….you don't have to do that. Sonny loves you so much, he would do anything for you."

Glancing at his friend, Will just shrugged.

" I have to do this T. Hiking, mountain climbing, traveling….that's Sonny's passion and I want us to be able to do things that he loves, but we can't….until I conquer my fear."

Scratching the back of his head, T didn't know how to respond to that. I mean he did understand where Will was coming from, it's just so many things could go wrong with this and he really wished Sonny was with him.

" Can't you at least wait until Sonny is with you. I mean what if something happens…..I don't do rock walls, so I can't help."

Getting up from the bench, Will shook his head no, then walked back over to the vertical wall,

_**Another shot of whiskey**_

_**Can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping **_

_**In the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

" Brent….this sketches are incredible."

" Yeah man I love them!"

Looking over the blueprints, and hearing the compliments, Brent beamed.

" Thanks guys I'm thrilled you like them. Now I was thinking of adding…."

However Brent wasn't able to finish his sentence Neil decided to drop in and interrupt.

" You know Kiriakis if you're going to keep that sexy boyfriend of yours all to yourself, I would hope you have a better place than this….like the bedroom."

Knowing Neil was just trying to get under his skin, Sonny chose to ignore him by walking behind the counter, while silently hoping Chad would take care of him.

Chuckling softly at Sonny's retreating form, Chad rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Neil.

" Is there something special you need or are you here just to bother people."

" As a matter of fact I do have a good reason for being here….since pretty boy Will was too busy getting it on, he missed his morning classes, so I was kind enough to make copies for him."

Hearing Neil say his boyfriend wasn't in class, brought Sonny's panic level up a bit.

" What do you mean Will wasn't in his classes? Why wasn't he in class Neil?"

" How am I supposed to know, you live with the guy not me."

Knowing his best friend was starting to worry, Chad placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

" Sonny….when was the last time you saw and talked to him?"

_Taking a deep breath, the said man, closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

" Uh this morning….yeah it was this morning. He had his book bag and we walked out together, kissed goodbye, and left to start out days."

Just then Sonny's cell phone went off.

" Will….."

" _No man it's T."_

" Listen man I hate to be rude, but I have to cut this short….."

" _I'm at the rec center with Will and he's stuck…you have to get here."_

Falling into the chair, all the color drained from his face when he heard the words Will and stuck.

" What do you mean he's stuck?"

" _He was climbing one of those vertical wall things and he was doing really good….until he looked down. So now he refuses to move."_

What little color he had on his face, vanished.

" Why in the hell is he climbing the wall in the first place, when he's deathly afraid of heights to begin with!"

" _I don't know man, but just hurry up and get here."_

_Hanging up the phone, Sonny grabbed his jacket and keys.

" I have to go."

" Is Will going to be ok?"

Turning around, he saw the concern on Chad's face, but saw the look of annoyance on Brent's face.

" I hope so."

Then leaving the shop, Sonny ran towards his car and sped towards his partner.

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

Running through the door, Sonny spotted T looking up at something and as he got closer, he noticed the form of his partner, shaking like a leaf and not moving.

" Will….babe…are you ok?"

Trying not to look down, but silently thanking the gods that his Sonny was finally here, Will lifted up his head and nodded yes. However that wasn't good enough for Sonny….he needed to hear his lovers voice.

" Answer me Will….are you ok?"

Rolling his eyes, while still clutching the step, the said teen licked his dry lips and answered.

" I'm cool. How….how are you?"

" Well seeing as how the love of my life, who is petrified of heights, by the way, is stuck in the middle of a wall and refuses to move….I've been better."

Then after making sure his zip line was tight and secure, Sonny started to climb.

" I'm coming up ok so…."

" If the next words out of your mouth are " don't move" I will kick your ass Jackson Kiriakis!"

Chuckling softly, Sonny got to the center in no time.

" Ok…this is what we're going to do. First off turn your head to the left."

Listening to his boyfriend, Will turned and came face to face with Sonny.

" Hi."

Hearing the soft spoken hi and seeing the panic stricken look in his love's eyes caused the man's heart to break.

" Hi sweetheart. Are you ready to get down?"

" Yes please."

" I'm going to stay with you the entire time, so don't worry about that. Now you see that step that's right above you? Your going to place your left hand there…perfect….and your right hand goes on the second step. Just pull yourself up."

" You're not going to leave my side right.?"

Leaning forward Sonny gave Will a light kiss on the lips.

" Not in this lifetime baby."

Satisfied with his boyfriend's answer Will pulled himself up, and with Sonny's patients and help, the couple managed to reach the top of the wall.

_Once they climbed over and made it safely to the ground, Will jumped into Sonny's arms and held on tight.

" Thank you."

Squeezing just as hard, Sonny breathed in the familiar scent of his true love and started to relax.

" You scared me Will Horton."

" I'm sorry."

Noticing he was still shaking, Sonny pulled away, but wrapped his arm around Will's waist and tucked him into his side.

" What do you say we head for home and relax in bed."

After making sure T was behind him , the trio headed for home.

_**I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one **_

_**I'm all alone, and I need you now**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I'm a little drunk, and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I would do without **_

_**I just need you now**_

After getting home and making sure Will stopped shaking, the couple was now curled up in bed talking.

" So….mind telling me why you decided to go rock climbing, when your deathly afraid of heights….and without me to help you?"

Removing his gaze, Will found a loose thread on the one blanket interesting.

" I guess…..I just wanted to conquer my fear and surprise you."

Bringing his hand to Will's chin, Sonny gently lifted up his face.

" But what brought this on? Did you wake up this morning and the thought popped into your head or have you been thinking about this for a while?"

Knowing he had to come clean, Will closed his eyes and braced himself, which threw Sonny off guard cause he felt Will go tense.

" Ever since Brent came into the picture."

Realizing Sonny wasn't going to interrupt, Will did something he usually never does….he poured out his heart and feelings and laid them all out in the open.

" For the past couple of weeks all I hear from him or your mom is how much you love to travel, how much you love to go mountain climbing, bike riding, hiking, camping….all that fun stuff….and how you can't do all that now because of me and my baggage, so I thought if maybe I could conquer my fear of heights then maybe we could go hiking or mountain climbing together….and I could prove to Brent, your mom, and everyone else who is against us that I do deserve you and that I am worthy of you…..but stupid me looked down and I choked.

I just love you so much and I know how much it hurts you that me and your mom don't get along and I'm willing to do anything to change that….I don't want to loose you Sonny, I just don't really know what else to do….I don't know how to keep you interested?"

_When he had the feeling Will was done, Sonny got out of the bed and knelt down in front of the younger man, who was now silently crying.

" First off, I never want to hear you bring yourself down again. You do deserve me and you are worthy of me. Yes it hurts to hear my mother say things, but only because she hurts you…and I would do anything to keep that from happening to you. I never want to see you in any type of pain.

As for your baggage…I happen to love that little girl and I would do anything, move heaven on earth for that her and her father.

Yes I did like to travel and yes I did like to do all those recreational sports, but they were just hobbies….this me and you….is what I want and is where I want to be. With my family. Yes Will family….you, me, and Arianna are a family and when she gets older we will take family vacations.

I love you so much Will and you don't have to do anything to keep me interested, because I will always be interested in you and our daughter."

Hearing Sonny's confession, Will pulled the man back onto the bed and the couple just held onto each other, letting themselves bask in the glow of their love.


End file.
